Faith Tanaka
Write the first paragraph of your article here. ''Faith's Childhood'' When Faith was little before she met anna she worked at her family's aquarium.It really didn't really say what was the aquarium's name.Faith and her sister Destiny,and there mother and father also worked in faith's aunts resturant.Faith loved to worked with animals and the food in the kitchen.At 7,faith was a pro chef and knew every dish.Her sister destiny,didn't really want to cook she worked as a waitress and a entertainer.Faith's father died at war while the hidden sound and the mist were at war.Faith ran to her father all bloody and then was crying,couldn't stop and then her mother and destiny came and got faith.Finding a spot to be safe,faith's mother told faith that she had to stop crying so nobody can hear them.Faith covered her mouth and stop crying for a while.When the war was over faith wanted to get revenge on the Hidden Mist.Later in her childhood faith went out of the sound for a few hours going to get some fire flowers for her father's gave.When walking though the forest,Faith heard some yelling along the way.She wanted to know what was the yelling and the screaming.She looked threw the bushes and saw a long red hair girl and a blonde hair boy fighting.Faith didn't want to get in there business.The blonde kid left and the red hair girl just sat there on a tree.Faith went and wanted to talk to the red hair girl.She ask nicely what happend and what was all of the screaming about.The red hair girl expained everything to faith and faith understand.They talked for while and faith asked the red hair girl what was her name and where can she can get fire flowers.The red hair girl told faith her name and it was anna. and where she can she get fire flowers was near the flower shop was a mile away.Anna told faith that the blonde kid's name and it was deidara.They enjoyed there talk and that was a "beginning of a friendship that faith will never forget"Faith thought in her head.Faith asked anna if she wanted to go to her aquarium in the hidden sound.Anna said she couldn't because she had to go somewhere far away from there.They hug and then faith left with a handshake that anna and faith just made a minute ago.At 8,Faith was sitting on a bench enjoy the wind in her blue hair that was up to her back.She saw anna running to her with tears in her eyes.Faith didn't know what was going on but asked what happend and why are you crying?.Anna told her that the akatsuki took deidara.Faith didn't know who or what was the akatsuki but told her why.Anna told her she didn't know why but they took him.Faith told anna if she wanted to stay with her.Anna looked up to faith with her crystal blue eyes and said yes.Faith was lucky that anna didn't have her shakugan eyes on. ''A New Beginning 'When faith told Anna to live with her everthing was going great for anna and faith and faith's family.They loved when faith brought anna to play or to sleepover at there house.After what they heard about faith and destinys aunt moving to the hidden leaf,Faith's family was moving to the hidden leaf.Anna went to the hidden leaf once but then when they were there they moved into a huge house that is almost the biggest house in the hidden leaf.Anna and faith had to go to the academy there. Anna told faith's parents that she went to a academy in the hidden rock.Faith's parents said would you rather go to the academy or work in the aquraium?Anna rather go to the academy then go to the werid aquraium.Faith and anna were at the academy thinking that they were the frist ones there but sasuke was there all ready. Anna looked at sasuke,thinking that he looked like someone that she saw teo years ago.Faith looked at sasuke as well and then said "he's kind of cute".Anna said "i've seen better".Then faith said "by better,do you mean deidara?".Then Anna said ""l'll smack you so hard that your going to wake up in your dreams,WHEN YOUR 78!!".Faith laughed at anna said,she knew that anna wouldn't do that to her.3 or 5 minutes later everybody came and then sat down and started talking.When ino & sakura came they saw sasuke sitting down they wanted to sit next to him.Then when naruto came naruto was looking at sakura with heart eyes.Then when he turned his head to the side he saw anna and faith talking to each other and laughing.Naruto fell in love with anna and sakura.Then when class began anna and faith sat with naruto,sakura,and sasuke.They were assinged to be a team together.Anna,faith and the rest went to there sensi.Anna and faith made fun of naruto's hair and then sakura's spilt ends.There frist mission was getting the bells.Faith tryed to get it but anna just sat in a tree hiding.At the chunin exams when anna was done fighting a person she was all bloody and was singing her theme song,Faith went to anna to help her get to the infermery.Until faith heard her name and then her sister's name to come and fight.Faith looked back and then quickly got anna to the infermery and go out and fight her sister.Faith really didn't like her sister because well frist she was a slut and then second she didn't do anything she just went to other villages and go do stuff with boys.At the end of the battle Faith won destiny fell frist then it was faith.Faith was half frozen and all bloody in the ice and destiny was all wet with cuts and blood running down from her head.They took faith and destiny to the infermery.They put faith and destiny in the same room together and anna was in the same room with ino.In episode 85 of naruto,when faith came she saw anna & naruto fighting these two guys in werid outfits.Faith help anna & naruto out with a water style.Faith did the water style to kisame helping anna out frist.When kisame looked at Faith he fell in love with her.Faith didn't like kisame at frist for almost killing anna but then one year later she started to love him.When itachi took anna faith wanted to anna back but then naruto promised faith and sakura that he will get anna and sasuke back.' Three Years Later....... 'Two years past and faith couldn't wait for a another year so that naruto could get anna and sasuke back.' 'then when Faith was at her house evrybody was saying ''she is back,but i thought she was with itachi uchiha.When faith went outside she was anna walking in the village and not hurt or anything.Faith ran to anna and was yelling her name.Anna looked staight and saw faith waing her hand to her and anna was running to faith then hugging her.Faith asked what happend and what did itachi do to you.Anna didn't want to say anything but then told her the horrorible things he has done to her.Faith told sakura and the rest that anna was back.She was dragging anna to them and anna was getting annoyed.When ino,hinata,tenten,sakura,and the rest saw anna,every cute boy ran to her and said that they will protect anna and not let itachi or anyone else take her away!Then everyboy was fighting about that.Ino got mad that anna was getting all of the attention.Faith was laughing about that then took anna to go shopping with her and her sister.One year later,Naruto came back and saw sakura and the rest but not anna.Faith told naruto that anna came back.Naruto looked at anna and really fell in love with her because of her looks.When they were fighting itachi,itachi saw anna.He thought anna was all sexy and stuff then naruto said that he wasn't going to get anna again.Itachi told naruto and anna to come with him.Faith asked "weren't there like two of you?".Anna told faith that there was but she didn't know where the other one was.After that they were at the akatsuki hideout.Faith and anna wer waiting for them to open the 5 seal barreal.When sakura punched the barreal open anna went in frist.Then faith went in second to find where anna was.Later in the day when they got garra back faith asked anna if she was said that deidara died.Anna said that he wasn't died.Ever since anna was in the akatsuki she only saw anna when had free time which that was like 1 time every 3 weeks or so.In episode 125 in naruto shippuden,Faith went to anna. Anna was in a big ditch or a hole.Faith asked anna what happend and anna couldn't speak because she was coughing up blood because she was over flowing with blood in her body.Eyes were with blood and her mouth,she told her team that it was deidara that did all this and he was fighting sauske.After that anna was almost died.Naruto's team took anna away.In episode 139 anna was giving brith to her baby and faith was there to encourage anna.Anna told faith this "i...if....i don't survive......t..take..care....of......my..b.ba...baby".Then after those nine words that anna said she was died.Faith yelled saying that anna dont go your not died please come back.Afterr that faith was holding anna's baby but then everyone asked if anna was ok but then faith told them that anna died.Later in the episode,faith was sitting near a big lake outside the forest,when kisame came and told faith that he knew that anna was going to die.Faith said it was because of itachi's sickness that he had then past it down to anna after having sex with him.he sat next to faith and looking at the lake.He said he really liked faith alot and faith said that she loved him.They both kissed and then it became a makeout session.In 151 in naruto shippuden when faith were fighting with sakura and naruto she saw a light up in the sky,they followed the light and saw anna standing with her sword in her right arm and her fire angel wings,doing her pose.Faith couldn't belive it she had her eyes wide open looking at anna fighting the guy who wanted to destory everything.After the fight anna looked to her left and saw faith and the others hurt.anna came and did this spell to help them with there wounds.''' Apperance Faith's apperance is all simple and cute.She has her hair in a ponytail and her fighting outfit which is all blue and kind of black.She has her two swords on both on her sides.At 16 she wore a dress not that short or long but all the way to her kneecap.Her hair was down to her butt but then after anna left she cut it all the way to the middle of her back.She wears a kimoto dress if she goes to work at the resturant.And at the aquraium faith's hair is in a bun and two pieces of her hair is in the side of her face and she wears a cute uniform. Personality Faith is sweet and kind to others if she doesn't know them that well.She is always questioning things about people but then complains just like anna about the most unimportant stuff.she is always mean to ino because anna said she has to and she didn't the bad things faith is going to get.She is also shy and almost about to faint if she is around kisame She didn't like deidara that much but she loved to be with tobi because he is so funny and sometimes makes fun of anna.loving to animals and little kids in the aquriuam.She lets kids ride on dophins and pet them for free and lets them wear gear so they won't get hurt.She always gets excited when a new animal comes to the aquraium.She doesn't like her sister that much beacuse she thinks she is all that and treats her like a baby. she loves to sing with anna when they are not in battle. More Info *Faith's birthday is april 30,1990 *Faith's hobby is going swimming *Faith's favorite food is sahimi *Faith normaly gets married to kisame *Her element is water *Faith's quotes are "''dont go anna,dont die you have to live","water is the best element then fire","How do you know about that","why?How do you know me?" *''Faith uses two swords in battle and sometimes she can connect the two swords together.'' *''Her weight is 100lb'' *''Her height is 5'4'' *''she loves to sing with anna '' * ].